Ryo est un vrai démon
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Suite de "j'y vais". Kame et Jin sont dérangés au plus mauvais moment...


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ryo est un vrai démon

Résumé : Kame et Jin sont dérangé au plus mauvais moment…

Note : je cherche quelqu'un pour faire mon projet de stage à ma place -_-'' Comme ça je vous écrirais encore plein de fics ^^ Personne ? Vraiment ? Dommage…

Ryo est un vrai démon

La sonnette résonna à nouveau dans l'appartement, faisant grogner Akanishi Jin. Son amant essaya de se redresser mais Jin l'en empêcha encore une fois.

_ N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir.

_ Si c'était important, je rejetterais la faute sur toi.

_ C'est noté.

Reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, Akanishi fit descendre le jean de Kamenashi Kazuya le long de ses cuisses. Mais la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois faisant grogner Kame.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut ce crétin ?

_ Je vais voir, je le vire et je reviens m'occuper de toi.

_ Je t'attends.

Se levant après avoir fait un dernier bisou sur les lèvres de son amant, Jin se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir.

_ Jiiiiinnn !

_ Pi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ryo m'a quitté.

Sentant le News se jeter dans ses bras en pleurs, Akanishi n'eut d'autre choix que de serrer ses bras autour de son corps.

_ Pardon ? Ryo a quoi ?

_ Il m'a plaqué.

_ Ryo ? A fait quoi ?

Resserrant sa prise autour du cou de Bakanishi, Yamashita Tomohisa soupira devant la lenteur de son aîné avant de faire redoubler d'intensité ses larmes. En face de lui, Jin n'en revenait pas. Que Ryo soit capable de plaquer Yamapi tenait de la science fiction pour lui.

_ C'est impossible.

_ Qu'est ce qui est impossible et qui te prends tant de temps.

Jetant un œil à Kamenashi qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce son pantalon ouvert, fit briller le regard de Yamashita. Ryo était vraiment bon pour sentir c'est chose là, il les avait dérangé juste au bon moment. Quittant le cou de son meilleur ami, Tomohisa baissa la tête essuyant ses larmes rapidement.

_ Désolé Kame. Je savais pas que t'étais là. Je… Je vais vous laisser.

_ Noon !

Attrapant le bras du leader des News qui se retournait vers la porte, Akanishi l'empêcha de s'en aller.

_ Comment ça, non ? Il veut partir, laisse-le partir.

_ Mais Kazu… Ryo vient de le plaquer.

_ C'est impossible.

_ C'est bien se que je disais.

Reniflant fortement pour donner l'impression à Kame que ça le rendait vraiment triste, Yamashita attendit la suite.

_ C'est bon. Reste. On va regarder un film et Jin va te remonter le moral. J'vais m'habiller.

Suivant du regard son amant à moitié nu, Jin soupira avant d'attirer son invité jusqu'au canapé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kazuya revenait avec un T-shirt avant d'en balancer un autre dans le visage du plus vieux.

_ On peut savoir pourquoi Ryo a fait ça ?

Plongeant la tête dans ses mains, Yamapi chercha rapidement une excuse potable pour que son amant le quitte et se dis que rejeter la faute sur Jin n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée. En plus, se ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'il était là à cause de ça.

_ Parce qu'il trouve que je m'occupe plus de Jin que de lui.

_ C'est à cause de la dernière fois ?

_ Oui.

Reniflant de nouveau, Tomohisa laissa Akanishi l'attirer dans ses bras avant de s'y blottir.

_ Désolé.

_ Quel dernière fois ? Tu m'expliques.

_ Quand tu m'as plaqué y a trois jours, je suis allé voir Pi et je suis tombé au mauvais moment et…

_ Ca n'a pas plus à Ryo. C'est bizarre, je le comprends.

S'affalant un peu plus sur le canapé, Kame soupira.

_ Bon alors… Qu'est ce qu'on regarde ?

Essuyant les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues, Yamashita pensa que pour une fois, il était heureux d'être aussi émotif devant des films. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, le News vit que trois heures étaient passées depuis son arrivée. Son amant n'allait plus trop tarder.

_ On aurait pas dû regarder ce film. Pi est dans un état encore pire qu'avant.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intrus, Kamenashi soupira avant d'éteindre la télé.

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ?

_ Non. Merci. C'est gentil.

Attrapant l'un des mouchoirs que Jin lui tendait, Tomohisa le remercia avant de se moucher bruyamment.

_ Franchement, je ne pensais pas que Ryo était un tel enfoiré.

_ C'est vrai ça. Te plaquer comme ça du jour au lendemain pour une raison débile.

_ Si t'étais un peu moins crétin et que tu ne les avait pas dérangé, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

_ Mais Kazu, tu…

_ Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi.

C'est alors que Kazuya se levait pour faire face à son amant que la sonnerie retentit. Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte, Kame l'ouvrit tout aussi rapidement avant de rester bloqué devant.

_ Ryo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens chercher Yamapi.

Poussant Kamenashi sur le côté, Nishikido Ryo entra dans la pièce. Voyant le Kanjani arriver dans son salon, Jin se leva avant de s'approcher de lui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

_ Je viens chercher Pi.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Ryo alors qu'Akanishi lui montrait bien qu'il était en colère contre lui. Tendant la main vers Yamashita, Nishikido lui demanda silencieusement de venir le rejoindre.

_ Tu manques pas de culot, toi.

_ Jin.

_ Tu le plaque et dès qu'il te manque un peu tu viens le chercher.

_ Jin.

Tournant son regard vers Kazuya qui se tenait derrière Ryo, Jin le regarda légèrement surpris avant de comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il tourne la tête. Regardant dans la direction que lui indiquait son amant, Akanishi tomba sur Tomohisa qui retenait difficilement un fou rire.

_ Tu te rappelle quand tu m'avais dis que Ryo était un génie diabolique ?

_ Euh… Oui, mais…

_ Je crois que cette fois je ne te contredirais pas.

_ Mais…

_ Je vous laisse lui expliquer. Moi, j'suis crevé.

Déposant un bisou sur la joue de Jin avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre, Kame laissa son amant entre les mains du démoniaque couple RyoPi.

_ Je comprends pas.

_ On s'en était rendu compte.

_ T'as plaqué Yamapi ?

_ Non. Enfin si mais en faite non.

Le rire de Yamashita résonna dans la pièce attirant les regards de ses aînés sur lui.

_ Il m'a aidé à me venger.

_ Te venger ? Pour la dernière fois ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est sadique.

_ Ca l'est.

Attrapant Tomohisa par le bras, Ryo le tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de saluer Akanishi.

_ Tu m'excuseras mais maintenant que j'ai bien gâché ta soirée, je vais aller profiter de la mienne.

La porte se referma laissant Jin tout seul dans le salon. Haussant les épaules en se disant qu'après tout, il l'avait un peu mérité, Akanishi se dirigea vers sa chambre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait quand même profiter un peu de son Kazu maintenant qu'ils étaient que tout les deux.

Glissant sa main sous le T-shirt de son cadet, Jin se pris une tape sur la tête.

_ N'essaye même pas.

_ Mais Kazu…

_ Dors.

Retentant sa chance pour se reprendre un coup, Jin fit dos à son amant avant de grogner.

_ Ryo est un vrai démon.

Fin

Cette fois aussi c'était censé être un Akame mais faut croire que je sais vraiment pas faire -_-''

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
